1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for generating a decorative image which is added to an input image according to the input picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image input from an image input device such as a digital still camera are output to an image output device such as a display or printer, a decorative image may be added to the input image. Such decorative image is selected from a plurality of decorative images with different color tones which is prepared in advance. Users may select one from them through the user's own judgment based on features of the input image such as color tone.
However, in order to ensure that the color tone of the decorative image is consistent with the color tone of the input image, many decorative images should be prepared. Since the number of decorative images which can be stored on recording medium is limited, it is sometimes impossible to obtain a decorative image with a pattern and color tone suitable for the input image and to achieve optimal output effects.